Just For You
by Jarquielle 12
Summary: Len yang salah sangka bahwa Rin telah bersetubuh dengan Kaito, bagaimana kelanjutannya? Warning: OOC, Typo  kalo ada , LEMON


Just for You

Ini FF Rated M pertama saya. Jadi maaf ya kalo ada yang salah.

Warning: OOC, Typo (kalo ada), LEMON

Disclaimer: Yamaha Crypton Media Future Inc.

RnR, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

'Huh..Sekolah yang sangat membosankan, kapan sih pulangnya.' Pikirku dalam hati.

Aku adalah Kagamine Len, seorang pelajar di Crypton High School. Aku mempunyai saudara kembar bernama Kagamine Rin, walaupun dia saudaraku tetapi entah mengapa aku menyukai dia. Aku ingin memiliki dia, aku tau ini nafsu yang terlarang.

KRING….KRING…..

Bel tanda pelajaran disekolah selesai. "Huh…Akhirnya pulang juga." Akupun berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, ingin pulang kerumah. Tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang perempuan berpita putih yang tidak lain adalah saudara kembarku, Rin.

"Hng. Rin ngapain disitu?" Rin, dia menuju sebuah mobil berwarna biru yang tidak lain adalah mobil Kaito Shion, ketua kelasku. "Hah, kencan lagi ya." Gumamku. Walaupun aku sering melihat Rin kencan bersama Kaito, entah bagaimana aku cemburu melihatnya.

Tanpa mempedulikannya aku berjalan pulang kerumah

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah aku langsung menuju kamarku yang terletak dilantai 2, dan akupun langsung berganti baju. Setelah berganti baju aku pergi ke dapur, untuk menyiapkan makanan Rind an makananku. Rin, dia cewek tapi kalau urusan beginian selalu saja meminta bantuanku.

"Huh." Gumamku.

'Bosannya dirumah, Ah…Aku jalan-jalan aja deh ke taman.' Kataku dalam hati

Akupun pergi ke luar rumah menuju taman. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan perlahan.

.

.

.

Sesampainya ditaman, aku hanya duduk dan melihat keadaan taman ini. Lalu aku memainkan HP ku.

Sekitar jam 5 sore aku pulang kerumah.

Aku sengaja merubah rute perjalanku kerumah. Sehingga aku harus melewati rumah Kaito.

Sesampainya didepan rumah kaito, aku seperti mendengar suara.

"Ah…ah…ng…Ka…Kaito…Ahhhhh…"

Hah…i..itu bukan suara Rin kan. Akupun berlari cepat kerumah. Lalu aku menunggu Rin

"Hah? Sudah jam 7, kemana sih Rin? Biasanya dia sudah pulang."

Lalu sekitar jam 7.30 malam aku mendengar ketokan pintu

TOK TOK TOK….

"Iya sebentar." Sahutku.

Aku membuka pintu dan mendapat Rin dengan wajah riangnya.

Sesudah Rin masuk kedalam rumah, aku menutup pintu.

"Kenapa jam segini baru pulang?" Tanyaku

"Ng..Tadi aku belajar dirumah Kaito." Jawabnya

"Apa benar kau belajar?" Tanyaku curiga

"Benar! Emang kenapa sih?"

"Jangan bohong! Tadi kau bersetubuh dengan Kaito kan!"

PLAK! Tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan tamparan kencang dari Rin

"Kenapa….Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu Len!" Tanya Rin sambil menangis

"Tadi aku pergi ketaman, lalu sekitar jam 5 aku pulang kerumah dengan melewati rumah Kaito. Lalu aku mendengar suaramu yang mendesah." Jawabku

"Jadi, kau tidak percaya kepadaku?"

"Ng…."

"Baiklah."

Tiba-tiba Rin menarikku ke dalam kamarnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Rin menciumku. Refleks aku langsung melepas ciuman itu

"Rin….Rin kau kenapa?" Tanyaku

"Itu tanda bahwa aku tidak bersetubuh dengan Kaito. Aku….Aku mencintaimu Len!"

Mendengar perkataan Rin aku merasa bersalah sekaligus senang. Lalu dengan kasar aku mencium bibir Rin. Meminta jalan masuk untuk lidahku. Tidak ada reaksi yang menyuruhku untuk melepaskan ciuman ini dari Rin, bahkan dia membuka mulutnya. Aku mengulum lidahnya, bermain dengan langit-langitnya dan mengabsen giginya satu persatu.

"Ngh…." Desah Rin. Aku melepas ciumanku.

"Rin.."

"iya Len."

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya?" Tanyaku ragu

"Iya. Lakukan apa saja yang kau inginkan Len." Akupun tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu

Dengan perlahan aku menarik baju Rin keatas, lalu memainkan dua bukit Rin yang masih tertutup bra. Lalu aku melepas bra itu dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. Aku meremas bukit Rin secara perlahan. "Ah…Ah…" Desah Rin. Lalu aku menjilat, memlintir, dan mengigit putting Rin. Akupun menciumi perutnya. Lalu aku membuka celana Rin dan menyisakan celana dalamnya. Tangan kananku bermain diselangkangan Rin, sedangkan tangan kiriku masih bermain dengan dada Rin.

"Ah….Ah….Len, ma…masukan..Ah…"

"Yes My Lady."

Aku memasukan 2 jariku kedalam 'bukit kecil' Rin, dan memaju mundurkannya. "Ah…Ah…Oh..Ah…" Desah Rin semakin menggila. Aku membuka celana dalam Rin, sehingga sekarang tidak ada kain yang menutupi tubuh Rin. Aku menjilat bagian dalam 'bukit kecil' Rin. "Nghh….Ahhh…Len….". Sambil menjilat dan menghisap lorong Rin, aku memasukan jariku kedalam lorong sempit itu. "Ah…Len…Cepat..Ahh…"

Aku memaju mundurkan jariku, dan menjilati lorong itu dengan cepat. "Len…Aku mau ke…keluarr….AHHHH…" Desah Rin. Lalu cairan Rin menyembur kemukaku, dan aku menghisapnya dan tidak menyisakan setetes cairanpun. "Hah…Hah.." Aku membuka baju dan celana ku. Sekarang keadaanku sama seperti Rin.

Aku mengarahkan 'barangku' ke mulut Rin. Rin yang mengerti maksudku menghisap 'barangku'. "Ah…Ah….Lebih cepat Rin…" Desahku. Rin mempercepat gerakannya. "Ahh….." Cairanku keluar sehingga Rin harus menelannya.

"Len….masukan." Kata Rin sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke leherku

"Baiklah Rin."

Aku menindih Rin dan memasukan 'barangku' kedalam tubuh Rin. "Ah ah ah oh ah ah….." Desah Rin yang semakin menggila. Aku memaju mundurkan pinggulku dan tanganku bermain dengan dada Rin. Kadang aku menghisapnya, menggigitnya, dan menjilatinya.

"Ah…Ah…Lebih cepat Len….onegai." Pinta Rin

Len mempercepat gerakannya. "Seperti inikah Rin yang kau mau?"

"Ah….I…Iya….Teruskan Len…Ngg…."

Aku tersenyum dan menambahkan kecepetanku.

"Ah…Len…Ngg…Ah…Ahkku mau..ke…keluar."

"Tunggu sedikit lagi Rin, a…aku juga mau keluar."

Aku menambahkan kecepatan pinggulku lagi. "RIN…AKU MENCINTAIMU…" "AKU JUGA LEN….AHHH…" Teriak kam berdua. Lalu aku merasakan cairan Rin yang sudah keluar, dan ternyata cairan ku juga sudah keluar. Kini kasur dalam kamar Rin berantakan dan penuh cairan.

"Gara-gara kau kasurku jadi berantakan."

"Tidak apa-apa kan"

"Awas kau menggodai wanita lain."

"_My love is just for you."_


End file.
